


Promise

by Talented_but_Lazy



Series: Setting fire to our insides for fun [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, alternative universe, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talented_but_Lazy/pseuds/Talented_but_Lazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I found you, I won't ever leave you again.' Tsukiyama promised, shakily holding the pale hand and kissing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

'Kaneki,' Tsukiyama breathed out before the person in front of him.

'I'm so glad you're back, Kaneki,' Tsukiyama said, his voice trembling with relief and disbelief. After so long, he had found Kaneki.

It took Tsukiyama so long to get off that roof, to drink something, to eat. With the loss of Kaneki nothing mattered anymore.

But then, as he was walking aimlessly, he'd caught that alluring scent, that wonderful aroma...

He'd leapt right to Kaneki, not caring if someone else had seen him, then taken him home.

Kaneki had been a bit dirty, Tsukiyama had to wash his hair and fix his hands a bit, but it was him, oh god finally it was him.

'I found you, I won't ever leave you again.' Tsukiyama promised, shakily holding the pale hand and kissing it.

'Kaneki, won't you say something?' He asked, starting to get desperate from the silence he was getting.

'P-please...'

'What? What do you want? Are- are you hungry?' He asked, jumping up and almost losing balance.

'Please let me go...'

'B-but Kaneki, I'm not doing anything to you!' Tsukiyama said, confused. Kaneki was just sitting in a chair, wasn't he?

'I-I don't know what you w-want from me, I don't know who you are or who this K-Kaneki is, please, mister... Please let me go.'

'Don't you know me, or yourself? I'm Tsukiyama, and you're my best friend, Kaneki.' His best friend. Maybe he felt something more, but these words felt most familiar and easy to say.

'Al-alright, Mr Tsukiyama, why don't you... Untie me and m-maybe then-'

'Why are you so scared, Kaneki?' Tsukiyama frowned. Something was wrong. What had happened between losing and finding Kaneki?

'I'm- I'm not Kaneki! My name's Tanaka, I'm a college student, you took me off the street!'  _Kaneki_  finally yelled. 'Please- please let me go. I don't have money, my family's poor!'

'You aren't Kaneki.' Tsukiyama said, voice suddenly low. 'Of course you aren't Kaneki. You look nothing like him.'

'Yes, that's what I've been trying to-'

'Then. How dare you,' the ghoul finally said after a silence. 'How dare you smell like him?'

'I-'

'How dare you?!' Tsukiyama screamed, rage boiling inside of him, making his kagune rip from his shirt. He attacked the Kaneki imposter, tore him to pieces.

Once exhausted his rage, Tsukiyama fell down on the bloody floor.

He could only repeat one word over and over till his throat dried and no sound could escape it anymore:

_Why?_

**Author's Note:**

> If we accept that the Torso ghoul at the end of TG:RE's first chapter is Tsukiyama... this is him before he turned to torsos.  
> I don't know, I got this idea last night before falling asleep and it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Edit: Okay, Tsukiyama isn't Torso, but I'm still going to headcanon that he did this during the three years between TG and TG:RE. Those poor Kaneki-smelling people  
> Second edit: well, it turns out he kind of couldn't do that but whatever. I'll just tag this as AU.


End file.
